clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Arenas
Arenas are unique battlegrounds that are unlocked as you increase your Trophy count. Each Arena, besides the final Arena: Legendary Arena, will unlock new Cards. You receive more rewards like Cards and Gold in Chests with a higher Arena level. Once a player advance to a higher Arena, they cannot be demoted to a lower Arena. Unlockables Certain features are unlocked when the player reaches new Arenas rather than Experience levels. *Goblin Stadium (Arena 1) unlocks TV Royale and Shop. *Bone Pit (Arena 2) unlocks the ability to gain Mega Lightning Chests from winning battles. *P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse (Arena 4) unlocks the ability to gain Epic Chests from winning battles and Shop offers. Legendary Chests also begin to show up as Shop offers at this Arena. *Spell Valley (Arena 5) unlocks the Fortune Chest's ability to guarantee "Daily Fortune" Cards. *Royal Arena (Arena 7) unlocks the ability to gain Legendary Chests from winning battles. It also upgrades the King's Chest to the Legendary King's Chest, which guarantees one Legendary Card and adds the feature to choose one card between two. *Hog Mountain (Arena 10) unlocks the ability to buy Legendary Cards in the Shop for gold. *Legendary Arena (Arena 13) unlocks Leagues. History *The 4/1/16 soft launch originally had 7 Arenas: Training Camp (Tutorial), Goblin Stadium (Arena 1), Bone Pit (Arena 2), Barbarian Bowl (Arena 3), P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse (Arena 4), Spell Valley (Arena 5) and Royal Arena (Arena 6, which required 1700 trophies then). *On 2/2/16, the February 2016 Update introduced Arena 7, Legendary Arena, and removed the battle costs for Battles & Friendly Battles. Previously, the Battle costs for the Arenas were: 1 Gold for the Goblin Stadium, 2 Gold for the Bone Pit, 3 Gold for the Barbarian Bowl, 4 Gold for P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse, 5 Gold for Spell Valley and 6 Gold for the Royal Arena. *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance changed the Arena 3-7 Chest rewards, containing more Cards & Gold, with a higher numbers of Gems. *On 29/2/16, the March 2016 Update introduced a new Arena, Builder's Workshop at 1700 Trophies, and pushed the lower limit of Royal Arena to 2000 Trophies. Builder's Workshop became the new Arena 6 while Royal Arena and Legendary Arena became Arenas 7 and 8 respectively. *On 4/7/16, the Tournaments Update introduced a new Arena, Frozen Peak at 2300 Trophies. This would take Legendary Arena's place to become the new Arena 8 while Legendary Arena became Arena 9. *On 29/8/16, the Seasonal Trophy reset was changed from 3000 to 4000, in an effort to decrease the number of mismatches, where for example a level 9 player is matched against a level 13. *On 15/12/16, the December 2016 Update introduced a new Arena, Jungle Arena, at 2,600 Trophies, that was later released on 13/1/17. Legendary Arena became Arena 10 while Jungle Arena took its place as Arena 9. *On 13/3/17, the March 2017 Update renamed the old Legendary Arena (Arena 10) to Hog Mountain and made a new Legendary Arena available from 3,800 trophies and above. Despite Legendary Arena moving up in trophies, you will still be able to get Legendaries in the shop from 3000 trophies. *On 12/12/17, the Electrifying Update moved the Legendary Arena up to Arena 12, and added the Electro Valley Arena as Arena 11. *On 20/06/18, the Summer Update changed the Arena at which a card can be unlocked of many cards in the game. *On 28/1/19, the January 2019 Update added a new arena at 3,600 Trophies called Spooky Town and moved Legendary Arena to 4,000 Trophies. Also some cards were adjusted to different arenas. *On 15/04/19, the "trophy bottom" was added. When you reach a new Arena , you cannot drop back down. However, you can be demoted to a lower league. Also, draft chest was removed, and progressional reward, which is a reward system where you get chest/cards/gold/gem when you reach certain trophy. Rewards that are 4000+ reset every month. Trivia * The Training Camp has the most cards available to be unlocked, being 12. ** The Jungle Arena and Hog Mountain unlock the fewest Legendary cards out of all the Arenas which unlock them, being 1, the Bandit and the Ram Rider respectively, while the other arenas unlock 2. The Training Camp the unlocks the most Epic cards, being 4. Spooky Town is the only Arena which doesn't unlock any Common or Rare cards at the moment as the Goblin Cage will be released on June 3rd. *P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse shares its name with a single player map from Clash of Clans. * Arenas are usually related to the cards that they unlock. **'Training Camp' unlocks Arrows and Archers, which fit the 'archery' theme. **'Goblin Stadium' unlocks 4 cards based on Goblins (Goblins, Spear Goblins, Goblin Barrel, Goblin Hut). **'Bone Pit' unlocks 5 cards based on Skeletons (Skeletons, Bomber, Tombstone, Witch and Giant Skeleton). **'Barbarian Bowl' unlocks 4 cards based on Barbarians (Barbarians, Barbarian Hut, Barbarian Barrel, Battle Ram). **'P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse' unlocks the P.E.K.K.A., and the Inferno Tower, Lava Hound, Minion Horde, and Mega Minion, which fit the fiery/dark theme of the arena. **'Spell Valley' unlocks the Wizard, the Magic Archer and several spell cards like Poison which all fit the magic theme. **'Builder's Workshop' unlocks 6 cards (Mortar, Skeleton Barrel, Flying Machine, Rocket, X-Bow and The Log) which fit the mechanical theme of the Arena. **'Royal Arena' unlocks 7 cards related to royalty in some way (Royal Recruits, Royal Giant, Three Musketeers, Dark Prince, Guards, Mega Knight and Princess). They seem to be more 'royal' versions of some of the previous cards. **'Frozen Peak' unlocks 5 ice-themed cards (Ice Spirit, Giant Snowball, Ice Golem, Freeze and Ice Wizard). **'Jungle Arena' unlocks the jungle-themed Rascals, Goblin Gang, Dart Goblin and Goblin Giant. **'Hog Mountain' unlocks the Royal Hogs and Ram Rider. **'Electro Valley' unlocks 5 electrical cards (Tesla, Zappies, Electro Dragon, Electro Wizard, Sparky). **'Spooky Town' unlocks 3 spooky cards, the Royal Ghost, Graveyard, and Executioner. **'''Legendary Arena '''unlocks Leagues. *It is possible for the player to be matched with someone in a higher Arena and obtain a chest from that Arena without actually being in that Arena. *The Arena is 32 tiles long at its longest point and 18 tiles wide, and it has two bridges. The bridges are 2 tiles wide in arenas 1-6 and 8-9; however, in Arenas 7 and 10-13, the bridges are 3 tiles wide. *Some Arenas are decorated with Clash of Clans buildings that aren't added to Clash Royale as cards. This includes the Archer Towers and Barracks in Arena 3, Spell Factories in Arena 5, and Gold Storage in Arena 9. Also, the Clock Tower and the Workshop could be inspired by Arena 6's design. *There are two Arenas different from the Training Camp and the 13 main Arenas exclusively used for certain modes: the "Touchdown Arena" for Touchdown mode, and the Clan War Arena for the Final Battles in the Clan Wars. fr:Arènesde:Arenenru:Ареныit:Arene Category:Basics